Rise of the TMNT 00
[[Datei:IDW Rise 00 00b.jpg|thumb|270px|''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #0]]Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #0''' ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 18. Juli 2018 * Ausgabe: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #0 * Story: Matthew K. Manning * Zeichnungen und Cover: Chad Thomas *'Text': Christa Miesner *'Editorarbeiten': Bobby Curnow *'Herausgeber': Greg Goldstein Kontinuität '''[[Liste der Rise of the TMNT-Comics|Zur ''Rise of the TMNT Comic-Liste]] * Nächstes Kapitel: [[Rise of the TMNT 01|''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles #1]]'' Vorkommende Charaktere *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo **April O'Neil *ein Oozequito *ein Schwarm mutierter Silberfische *ein Verkehrskontrolleur Handlung thumb|left|180px|Creepies Stalk the StreetsEines Nachts in den Straßen New Yorks folgt ein junger Mann den Anweisungen seines GPS-Navigators auf seinem Smartphone zu einer "übermäßui bedrohlichen Avenue". Doch als er mit seinem Telefon in die dunkle Gasse hineinleuchtet, macht er einen Schwarm mutierter Silberfische auf sich aufmerksam und flüchtet, dicht von diesen verfolgt, um sein Leben. thumb|180px|Faszination des UnbekanntenDerweil, unterhalb der Straße, machen die meisten der Turtles den Vorschlag, ihre neuen Waffen, die sie kurz zuvor in die Hände bekommen haben,"Mystic Mayhem" auf einem Streifzug mitzunehmen und auszuprobieren, um mehr über ihre mystischen Eigenschaften herauszufinden. Raphael, als der Anführer, lehnt dies zwar ab, weil er sich unsicher darüber fühlt, zu was diese Waffen überhaupt fähig sind; das jedoch hindert ihn nicht daran, ihr neues Werkzeug - genau wie der Rest seiner Brüder - verliebt anzuhimmeln. Über ihre Schwärmerei verpassen die Vier jedoch Aprils Eintreffen, die ihnen die Neuigkeit überbringen will, dass sie ihren neuesten Job bei einem Burgerladen verloren hat, als sie sich gezwungen sah, einen dort eingedrungenen Oozequito zu jagen und dabei den Frittierherd (und sich) in Brand gesteckt hat. Als sie bemerkt, dass die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Freunde anderweitig beschäftigt ist, verlässt sie das Versteck gleich wieder, um sich wieder in einen präsentablen Zustand zurückzuversetzen. thumb|left|180px|Turtle Test RunErst nach ihrem Abzug bemerken die Turtles, dass April gerade hier war, und dies nehmen sie prompt als Vorwand, um die Waffen in die Hand zu nehmen und sie an die Oberfläche auszuprobieren. Als April nach einer Weile wieder zurückkommt, findet sie nur noch Splinter vor, der ihr Bescheid gibt, wie die Turtles sich unter einer fadenscheinigen Ausrede hinausbegeben haben. Kaum ist dies gesagt, taucht plötzlich der Oozequito auf, der April schon Ärger bereitet hat; April schnappt sich sofort ihren Baseballschläger und hetzt hinter dem Quälgeist her hinauf in die Straßen der Stadt. Dort bekommt sie kurzen Ärger mit einem Verkehrskontrolleur, der sie vom Überqueren einer Straße abhält, gerade als sich der Oozequito in Schlagweite befindet; dies geht solange, bis April schließlich die Geduld verliert und einfach an dem Mann vorbeiwetzt. thumb|240px|Parallelaction mit HindernissenIndessen draußen machen die Turtles auf einem Dach Halt, und Raphael benutzt einen leeren Taubenschlag als Zielobjekt für seine mystischen Tonfas. Allerdings trifft er bei seinem Angriff nicht den Verschlag, sondern die Stützen eines daneben stehenden Wasserturms, der daraufhin auf ihn umzukippen droht. Leonardo kommt mit seinem Odachi zu Hilfe und teilt den Wasserturm entzwei; doch die Waffe öffnet gleichzeitig ein Portal, welches ihren Träger verschluckt. Dieser Unfall führt zu einem dazu, dass April eine unfreiwillige Dusche abbekommt, als sie gerade unter dem Dach den Oozequito plattschlagen will, und dass das Portal Leonardo vom Dach hinunter auf die Straße stürzen lässt, ehe Michelangelo ihn mit seinem Kusari-fundo vor einem schmerzhaften Aufschlag bewahren kann. thumb|left|180px|Attack of the Killer SilverfishDonatello, der mithilfe eines Messgeräts die Energiedaten ihrer neuen Waffen aufgezeichnet hat, schickt sich an, die Ergebnisse zu analysieren, als plötzlich die Silberfischmutanten auftauchen und ihn und seine Brüder angreifen. Die Turtles beginnen sich zu wehren, doch die Silberfische haben die Fähigkeit, miteinander zu einer größeren, stärkeren Form verschmelzen, selbst nachdem sie zermatscht werden. Von diesem Monster wird Donatello durch die Luft geschlagen und zerquetscht dabei zufällig den Oozequito, dem April immer noch verbissen auf den Fersen geblieben ist. thumb|180px|WanzenjagdAls Leonardo während des Gefechts zufällig wieder ein Teleportal öffnet, beschließt Raphael, dies auszunutzen, und unter seiner Anweisung pfeffern die Turtles und April die Silberfische gezielt durch das Dimensionsloch. Nachdem die letzten Silberfische so abserviert wurden, feiern die Turtles und April ihr offizielles "Wiedersehen". Doch während sie sich freuen, dass sie "endlich" die Waffen "richtig" zu beherrschen gelernt haben, jagt der Verkehrskontrolleur inzwischen starrköpfig hinter den verschreckten Silberfischen her, die ihm durch das Portal direkt vor die Füße gelandet sind... Neudruckversionen *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Rise of the TMNT'' (TPB) (März 2019) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *TBA Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW Rise)